The adventures of Kirinde
by Sdoinky
Summary: REDID CHAPTER 1-3! Chapter 12 is up! It's this weird twisted story.. Basically, an elven girl gets kidnapped by dwarves, runs away from them, meets her rightful parents... but that's not the end! Will they accept her back? Obviously not! READ&REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Erniliel and her husband, Gweldon, were a pair of perfectionists. Even the smallest thing in their cozy tallan in Mirkwood had to be flawless, and as Erniliel was expecting her first baby, the parents were waiting with anticipation for the arrival of their beautiful infant. The two of them had already gone through all the baby books in Mirkwood and had finally found a perfect name for their baby- Liadriel Kirinde.  
  
Three months later, their child was born, but not just one - two! Erniliel and Gweldon were overjoyed, and the twins, who were named Liadriel and Kirinde,  
  
were brought up rather spoiled.  
  
It was on the eve of the twin's second birthday that this story first started. Erniliel, a good and caring mother, had planned out a perfect day for the twin's birthday- starting with an outdoor picnic and ending with presents and cake at their tallan.  
  
So far, the girls had just awoken and were crying in their cribs, while Erniliel went to get them out and Gweldon continued decorating the tallan. All the plain, wooden furniture was covered with sparkly, eye-catching decorations, and Gwel was busy putting up a bright and cheerful sign with the words, 'Happy Birthday Lia and Kiri!'  
  
Erniliel, meanwhile, bent over the twins' beds and smiled down at them.  
  
"Happy birthday, darlings," she cooed, as she took them out one at a time and changed them.  
  
It was going to be a perfect day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was three hours later, when the happy family was finishing their picnic, that something happened that nobody was expecting.  
  
Erniliel was packing away the lunch basket and Gweldon was watching the twins, when the sound of a horn came to them. Gweldon jumped up.  
  
It was the 'danger, enemies are close' horn, and, as Gweldon was a skilled archer, he was supposed to obey the summons.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love," Gweldon murmured. "Don't worry about me, just take the twins back to the tallan, and, please, leave a slice of cake for me."  
  
Erniliel smiled. "Of course, dear." she said. "In fact, I think we'll wait for you for the cake. And-please, Gwel, do be careful!"  
  
But Erniliel wasn't aware that the danger was for her, not for Gweldon. Ten  
  
minutes after he had gone, a large group of dwarves leapt out of the bushes and ran at Erniliel. She only had time to grab for the nearest twin and run, and it was only when she reached the tallan that she realized that she had left Kirinde to the dwarves.  
  
Five minutes late, when Gweldon reached his home, the last thing he had expected was to be met by a hysterical wife, screaming to him, but when he understood what had happened, he ran to the forest with several other elves and prepared to save his daughter.  
  
Gweldon and the elves were too late, however. By the time he reached the place where the Kiri had been, she and the dwarves had long been gone, and had left no trace.  
  
The elves gave up after several hours of searching, and Gweldon went back to his wife, despairingly and wretchedly. 


	2. Dwarves

AN: This is before the capture of Kirinde, from the dwarves' view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Barbanril stirred uneasily. He and the other nine dwarves with him were on a very specific quest, and that was what was bothering him. The 'specific quest' that Nargadorgar had assigned to them was more than complicated, although Narg had told them it would be easy. ALL that he as a dwarf captain had to do was go into the Mirkwood forest with legendary dangers that nobody would even dare to talk about and walk up to somebody tree house and steal their kid. That's all. Nothing more. And if the parents wouldn't take kindly to a dwarf stealing their precious little babies, then he would have to call in his troop and take the baby with brute force. IF they ever managed to get through Mirkwood. And, of course, Barbanril now realized that these kids would be ELVISH. What a fun mission. Risk your life to kidnap a stupid useless elvish child?!?  
  
Barbanril snorted in displeasure. 'Thank you, Nargadorgar,' he thought angrily. 'Thank you SO much for picking ME to go and do this for you.' He would have thought many more things about exactly what he thought of Narg, but then he heard a voice.  
  
Voices, to be exact. It sounded like many elves coming in their direction.  
  
It seemed like the other dwarves had also heard, because suddenly, like one, they turned and scattered into the bushes, finding hiding places that would not leave them cornered if they had to resort to battle.  
  
The voices grew louder, and soon Barbanril realized that it was not many elves at all, two or three at the most. He was about to tell his troop to go back before the elves came within attacking range, when he heard something else-the mild coo of a young elf.  
  
Barbanril raised one hand, to tell the dwarfs to remain in their places, and leaned back to wait. He didn't have long, though, before an Elvish couple came into the clearing.  
  
"Oh, Gwel, look!" smiled the ecstatic female elf. "This is perfect! Put the twins on the grass and I'll set the picnic, alright? Come and help me, dear!"  
  
The elf named Gwel set the twins onto the grass and sat down next to the female, while watching the twins sit on the grass and smile. The female elf set many different dishes on a tablecloth on a little rock in the clearing, and called the girls.  
  
"Kiri! Lia! Come, time to eat!"  
  
She glanced at the girls, and saw that Kiri, while crawling, had neared the edge of the clearing, and was close to the wood. "Kiri! Come back here!" She scolded.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbanril tried to sink into the shadows when the toddler approached, but the young elf's good eyes noticed the movement. She looked closer and saw a strange creature, with a long beard, only a little taller than her.  
  
"Mommie! Der's a dwaph!" she yelled, and as this was the first time she had said something meaningful for her two years, the elf woman jumped up with excitement and rushed to Kiri.  
  
"Kiri! Wow! Good girl, darling! Yes, you are right! That's a trunk! But you shouldn't come so close to the forest, darling, there are bad spiders in there that eat little girls like you!" She picked Kiri up and carried her back to the middle of the clearing, while Kiri, struggling, tried to get free.  
  
"No, mommie!" she tried to explain. "No shpidewz! Der was a dwaph!"  
  
The elf lady, thankfully, didn't get what Kiri was trying to say and tried to quiet her.  
  
"Yes, dear, there are spiders in the forest, but they won't harm a good little girl like you! You don't need to worry."  
  
And the child, tired, stopped struggling, put her finger in her mouth and fell asleep on her mother's shoulder. And as much as the elf detested having her children suck their thumbs, she, for once, left Kiri alone.  
  
It was three hours later, when the happy family with the now-awoken Kiri was finishing their picnic, that something happened that not even the dwarves were expecting.  
  
The she-elf was packing away the lunch basket and Gweldon was watching the twins, when the sound of a horn came to them. Gweldon jumped up.  
  
It was a loud horn, and it must have meant something, for Gweldon rushed up, muttered something to his wife, and rushed off in the opposite direction of where the dwarves were hidden. His wife, Erniliel, started to pack the picnic and wake the twins up, as they were both lying asleep on the grass.  
  
Barbanril saw his chance. He would grab the kids, take the woman for himself, and give the little brats to Nargadorgar, and everybody would be happy. Barbanril slowly raised his club above his head, as a signal to the dwarves, and counted slowly to ten. Then, with a war-cry, he rushed forward out of his hiding place with his troop of dwarves and attempted to surround the trio of elves.  
  
Unfortunately, he wasn't counting on the fact that this female elf knew how to fight, and was fast as well. Before any of the dwarves could react, she grabbed the closest sleeping twin, kicked the head of the dwarf in her way, and rushed off, leaving nine surprised dwarves, one unconscious one, and her young two year old baby, still asleep.  
  
The dwarves lost no time in taking the elf brat, still sleeping, and carrying her back to their caves, almost three miles away.  
  
By the time the elves arrived at the spot that Barbanril had fled from, the dwarves were long gone, and the elves, after searching for many hours with no results, concluded that Kiri would probably be dead by now anyways, and went back, mourning, to their various talans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, here it is. The new chapter-1.5. Hmm.. 4 pages.. I'm good! Read and enjoy! And then. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE GOOD!! 


	3. Barbanril and Nargadorgar

Still with the dwarves.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barbanril and his tribe ran to the direction of the caves, Barbanril carrying the elf child. They were hurrying as much as they could, for they feared that the she-elf had gone to call other elves, and ten dwarves would be no match for many armed elves. Although Barbanril was running as fast as he could and using all his energy, he was fuming inside. Those IDIOT incompatible fools! How could his troop let themselves be taken by surprise by an unarmed SHE-ELF?!?!? They were experienced soldiers, and they should have known better and not been fooled like that!  
  
Barbanril managed to growl although he barely had any breath left, and the closest dwarf, Hanar, who was a friend of his, asked, panting,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Barbanril nodded and continued running, saving his energy and tightening his grip on the girl. He looked down at her, and saw that in her sleep, she had grabbed hold of his beard with her left hand and clutched it tight, sucking her right thumb. Strangely, Barbanril ceased to feel anger at her. She looked so. cute, just lying there, relying on him for her protection.  
  
Barbanril growled, louder, and pushed all thoughts out of his head. He was a CAPTAIN, not some idiot rebel dwarf who LIKED elves! Really! He was almost shocking himself! Barbanril sighed and started wishing that the journey was over and he would be able to rest, because even for a dwarf, ten miles was a long way to run while carrying a child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barbanril sighed as he put his feet up and leaned back on the couch in his 'room', if you would say that a cave had rooms. Everything had gone well, and the child had been given to Nargadorgar, and then he had gone to rest in his cave, and that was where he was now. Barbanril sighed. Nargadorgar had said some strange things, though, and Barbanril didn't even want to think about what he might have meant. Barbanril lay his head back on the pillow and thought over his conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barbanril stumbled into the caves, breathing heavily, the elvish child still in his arms. Nargadorgar himself had come out to meet them.  
  
"Why, Barbanril!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You did this very quickly! I think I'll promote you to General! Excellent job."  
  
Barbanril tried not to smirk or look boastful. But the happy expression on his face cooled down a little at Nargadorgar's next words.  
  
"So, GENERAL Barbanril, what do you think I'm going to do with the child?"  
  
Barbanril only thought for a second before answering.  
  
"Well, Sir, I was wondering why, but it's not my position to question you."  
  
Nargadorgar smiled. "You're a good leader, Barb, so I will tell you what I'm going to do with the elf. Basically, she will be living here with us for the next many years, we will treat her like a slave, and she will remain here until I say otherwise. Oh, and Barbanril, tell everyone else that I want her UNSPOILED."  
  
Barbanril looked indignant. "Milord, we are honorable dwarves, not orcs! We would not harm someone who you told us not to!"  
  
Narg smiled openly, and with some humor. "No, of course not, Barb. Hmm. I also will need a caretaker for her. and some sleeping quarters. I'll see what I can do. I will inform you of my decision, Barb."  
  
And this time, his grin was more like a smirk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Barbanril sighed again. He didn't know what Nargadorgar was planning, but he did have a feeling that he wouldn't like it. 


	4. Bye to you too, hand

Several years later, Kiri is still with the dwarves, and is now twelve years old.  
  
Kiri's POV:  
  
I woke up with the sun shining down in my eyes, and turned over and stretched. As I was about to get up, Barbanril, my 'overseer', kicked me in the ribs.  
  
"Get up, you ugly old hag," he grumbled. "We have so much work to do and you're just lying in bed!? I ought to report you to Nargadorgar, I ought! Why he even let you stay here with us, I mean, we were respectable dwarves until you came in here and messed everything up."  
  
He bit angrily at the end of his beard and spit it out in disgust."PAH" he snorted. "If I was Nargadorgar you'd be dead a long time ago. What does he think he's doing?!?"  
  
He suddenly quieted and straitened- Nargadorgar had entered the cave. "Now, Barb," his 'gentle' voice sounded like a volcano erupting. "You know better than to mishandle my property. I have reasons for keeping her alive, and besides, an extra pair of hands is very useful for weapon-making."  
  
He stormed out of the room, much louder than he had entered.  
  
'Barb' scowled. "Now look what you've done, you nasty little pointy-ears! Get up now before I'll be forced to use corporal measures."  
  
I sighed. "I'm getting up," I said hurriedly, and stood up and stretched. This time I was expecting the kick, and managed to leap away with the grace of my people that none of the dwarves could beat.  
  
If possible, this only made Barbanril angrier, and his face distorted in rage. Suddenly, with an evil glint in his eyes, he flung his axe at me with all his strength. Not expecting it, I was only able to move slightly before it hit, but that movement saved my life, although my hand was crushed completely.  
  
The last thing I saw before everything faded into darkness was my bloody, mutilated, right hand. 


	5. Barb and Narg, again

Barbanril's POV: I stared with satisfaction and some horror at the limp body of the young elven girl slumped on the floor next to me. With a rather strong feeling of guilt, I bent over her body and examined her hand; it was severely damaged, as basically all the main blood veins had been destroyed, and was hanging loosely from her wrist. The girl's face was ashen and as I touched her hand she moaned in pain.  
  
I gulped (AN: I wanted to write swallowed but my friend convinced me to say gulped- dwarves don't swallow!) anxiously. How was I going to explain this to Nargadorgar?!?!?  
  
He might not really like the fact that I mutilated his little slave. I had better find a way to explain this to Nargadorgar.  
  
Narg's POV: I had just prevented Barb from hitting the little slave of mine, but there was no doubt he'd do it again... How was I supposed to explain to him that I needed her in good condition to be able to sell her to that nice little slave-store in Dunland-I could probably get as much as 2000 gold coins for a young elf in good health...  
  
A piercing shriek from the room I had just left cut off my thoughts. I skidded around and ran to the direction of the scream.  
  
When I arrived, a horrible sight met my eyes. Barbanril stood over the body of my young slave who was lying in a pool of her own blood; her wrist mutilated and blood gushing from it.  
  
When Barbanil saw me approach him, he stood up quickly and muttered, "My lord!! She tried to commit suicide by slitting her wrist and I only saw just in time to stop her from bashing her own head in!! It wasn't my fault, my lord, I did my best.."  
  
I picked the time to erupt. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!!" I roared with anger. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT GIRL WAS WORTH TO ME??!!?!?!?!?! A THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD ELF IS WORTH AS MUCH AS 2000 GOLD COINS!!! ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!!!!!!" And with that final war-cry, I flung my axe at his head and watched happily as his blood added to my slave's. With a cry of anguish, he fell to the floor and was no more. 


	6. Abandoned in the forest

Kiri's POV: I awoke and shook my head slightly to clear it from the grey haze that seemed to envelope it, and winced from the pain caused by even that small movement. I had been having a horrible nightmare in which I had been on a raft bobbing up and down in the ocean, and every wave the raft went over jarred my hand, which burned with pain.  
  
I opened my eyes and realized that it hadn't been a dream - well, not precisely. The 'raft' was the back of one of the lower ranked dwarves, who was carrying me through the forest. Looking behind me, I saw another dwarf carrying a bloody corpse - the corpse of a dwarf - slung over his shoulders. Just then the dwarf carrying me noticed the flickering of my eyelids and shouted, "Look! She's awake!"  
  
And that was all that I remembered.  
  
When I woke up next everything was quiet and peaceful, and I could hear birds singing.  
  
Then everything from before rushed back at me and I remembered all that had happened.  
  
I looked at my hand, and realized with horror that it was a mess of splintered bones, shredded skin, and dried blood. I understood that I would never be able to use it again, but for the meantime, I needed to bandage it so that I wouldn't lose any more blood.  
  
And so I did, and set off through the forest, to wherever my legs would go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Thanks to Angelstar1234567 for your review. It really did a lot for my self- esteem. 


	7. Kirinde and Liadriel

~*~Kiri's POV~*~  
  
After several hours, I started to realize that I wasn't getting anywhere, and, mainly, that I was lost. My right hand was hanging limply by my side and hurt horribly, but the main thought in my head was what to do.  
  
I had never been in the forest much and I didn't know my way around at all, but one thing stood out clearly in my head-the one place I had always been forbidden to go to while I had been Nargadorgar's 'slave'. A small talon in the woods, several miles from the caves I slept in.  
  
I tried to head southeast, which had been the direction I remembered, and in not too long, I came across a small talon.  
  
As I approached, I saw a well-cared for garden, being pruned by a 12-or-13- year-old female elf. She turned when she saw me approach and straightened. "Hello," she said warily, but I noticed that she had a very pretty voice. "My name is Liadriel, daughter of Gweldon and Erniliel. Do you mind me asking, but who are you?"  
  
I shrugged. "You can just call me Kiri," I said. "My name's Kirinde, though, if you like that more. Is this where you live?"  
  
Liadriel shrugged and gestured at the talan overhead. "Yes, this is my home," she said proudly. "It may not seem like much, but. whatever! Where do you live?"  
  
In several minutes, Lia and I became friends, and I soon realized that we shared many characteristics in common.  
  
~*~Liadriel's POV~*~  
  
I looked with interest at the young elf maiden in front of me, telling me about her life, and I gazed at her with interest. It was surprising that we looked so much the same. What a strange coincidence. I broke off my thoughts when I overheard what she was saying.  
  
"... And then, the dwarf became angry at me, and lost his temper, and well, here I am."  
  
She smiled ruefully and lifted her right hand for emphasis, suddenly wincing in pain. I rushed over to her as her face turned ashen and she collapsed on the ground.  
  
~*~Kiri's POV~*~  
  
And the last thing I remembered before everything turned dark was Lia's anxious face, bent over me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Angelstar. I would probably have given up on this story if not for you.  
  
Please R/R!!!! 


	8. My mommie?

~*~Kiri's POV~*~ (one hour later)  
  
I awoke and tried to sit up, but then changed my mind when everything started to spin around me. I lay back down and waited for my head to clear and the dizziness to pass, and looked around me. Then I noticed that I was no longer lying on the ground, but on some strangely warm and comfortable mattress. The furnishings were simple but pleasant and the curtains on the windows were closed, so the room was dimly lit.  
  
I noticed that my hand did not seem to pain me much, and when I looked at it I understood why; the bandages were replaced with neatly wrapped clean ones, and some pleasant-smelling dressing had been applied underneath.  
  
As I took these facts in, suddenly memories from the morning rushed into my head, and I realized that Liadriel must have taken me into her home.  
  
Just then, a beautiful female elf glided into the room I was in. "Oh! I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Kirinde," she said in a strangely worried tone, yet her voice was very melodious. "Your father and I wish to speak with you, if you feel well enough."  
  
I hopped about a foot above the bed, ignoring the ache in my hand, and stared at her. "Wh- what do you mean, 'your father and I'?!?!? Have I been captured by lunatics?!? I- you can't be my MOTHER!!!"  
  
The elf looked startled, but regained her composure quickly. "Now, child," she said rather sternly. "Yes, I am your mother. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out yet. Didn't you even notice the resemblance between you and Liadriel?"  
  
I gaped at her. "Resemblance? Well, yes, but. how could you be my mother?"  
  
She smiled. "When you were young, you were kidnapped from us by dwarves," she explained. "Now, go get dressed, and come downstairs, your father and I have a lot to talk about with you." She turned and glided out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. 'My parents? That must mean that Liadriel's my sister?!? And, well. why am I believing all this? It seems too incredible to be true.'  
  
I sat in my bed for over five minutes, trying to convince myself, yet not able to accept the facts. Maybe 'my parents' were just a bunch of lunatics who wanted to use me as slave or something. Maybe they had just invented the story. But, no, it rang true, and it did explain a lot. Like what was I, and Elven child, doing with a bunch of dwarves who treated me as their slaves.  
  
I sighed, stood up, and started dressing. It was almost as if all my dreams of having a real family. had come true. 


	9. The story

~*~Erniliel's POV~*~ (AN: for those who don't remember, Erniliel is Liadriel's mommy, you know, the female elf who told Kiri that she's her mommy, etc.)  
  
"ARRR!" Gweldon, my dear husband, grumbled. "How long can it take for one idiot eleven-year-old girl to get dressed!?!"  
  
I looked at him calmly. "Now Gwel," I admonished him. "First of all, Kiri is twelve, just like Lia, and second, I'm sure she's a little shocked by finding out that we're her parents and she has a family and all that. Besides, we're not here to tell her anything pleasant, so try to be patient with her, OK?"  
  
Gweldon snorted, but didn't say anything further about her.  
  
"Oh, come, Gwel," I pleaded. "I know that you don't like this anymore than I do, but-"  
  
I cut off as Kiri came down the stairs of our talan, and came over to us. She gazed at Gweldon and me uncertainly, and then said, "I'm sorry I took so long. I was just thinking about-well, you said you wanted to talk to me?" I turned to Gweldon and nodded. "Gweldon, your father, will tell you everything-- dear."  
  
Gweldon looked sternly at me, shook his head, and began.  
  
~*~Gweldon's POV~*~  
  
I looked at Erniliel sternly, and shook my head. It definitely was a bad idea to grow attached to the girl, whether it was our-daughter-or not, especially after what we had just been discussing. I looked down and started the story.  
  
"Twelve years ago, your mother gave birth to twin girls. This was a shock to us, but also a happy shock, and although we were not rich enough to be able to afford to bring up to girls properly, we managed by selling our old house and moving to this talan.  
  
We lived happily for a year, if a little poorly, until one day, when Erniliel was taking a walk with the two of you; a group of dwarves attacked her. She was able to escape with her life and somehow was able to rescue the older of the twins, Liadriel, as well. The other child, however, was captured."  
  
Erniliel smiled softly yet painfully. "The other twin, dear child, if you haven't guessed yet-the other child was you."  
  
AN: Thanks for your reviews everybody, especially AngelStar1234567 and LottieTheGreenElf: Yes, as you can tell, Kiri and Lia are the twins, and no, they won't all be 'one big happy family', but you get to find out why in the next chappie!! Everybody else: If you like it, PLEASE give me one precious minute of your time to say 'I like it' or 'keep writing'. It's really encouraging and then I'll know that I shouldn't just give up (although I'm not planning to, anyway). 


	10. Back in the woods

~*~Kiri's POV~*~ Gweldon-my father-continued, and I listened carefully and somewhat disbelievingly to his words.  
  
"When Erniliel reached home ten minutes later, we immediately sent a host of Elves to that area. The dwarves, unfortunately, had been too quick and had disappeared into their caves. "We traveled long and hard through the caves, but after several days we gave up; there was no sign of you or the dwarves, and we didn't think that they would bother to keep you alive. Erniliel and I returned home, heartbroken, but without our second daughter, we were able to live better and easier, and get our firstborn, Liadriel, a good education and upbringing."  
  
I looked at Gweldon, startled. "But." I started timidly. "Well, thank you for explaining all this to me, but. Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me, or was this what you meant by talk?"  
  
Gweldon and Erniliel exchanged miserable glances, and Erniliel turned to me. "Well, you see," Erniliel said quietly. "Gwel and I have always been a pair of perfectionists, if I say so myself. Liadriel has been a perfect little daughter, never complaining, cheerful and obeying us, and we've rewarded her by bringing her up well, and oh-"  
  
Gweldon helped her out. "You see, girl, we don't want you. You haven't been brought up well, you're probably a spoiled little brat, and besides, what would all our friends say if we suddenly took in a ragamuffin little twit!"  
  
"Anyways," Erniliel added a little nicer, "We probably would have agreed to take you in anyway, and I convinced Gwel that we could educate you, that you were still a very young girl, and besides, it would be nice to have a playmate for Liadriel."  
  
Gweldon spoke up. "The only major problem with all this was your hand. I might have accepted you even with all the other circumstances, but the last thing we want is a permanently maimed girl who will never be good with weapons, or writing, or sewing, or any other thing Liadriel or any other girl her age would be able to do without a problem!"  
  
Erniliel finished. "You see, darling, we could never have taken you in. If you had been found 10 years ago, this would never had happened. I'm so sorry."  
  
I stared at them with horror. "You mean, you're just going to throw your daughter out of your home!?! Then an idea flashed into my head. "But- how do you know that my hand is permanently maimed? I mean, yes, it was injured, but not that badly!"  
  
Erniliel looked at me sadly. "We had several different healers come here while you were asleep, but they all agreed that it was way beyond their healing skills. They did say that Lord Elrond of Rivendell would possibly be able to heal it, but Gwel and I aren't traveling to Rivendell just because of you! If you feel there is a chance, you can go to Rivendell, but really, we don't want you here."  
  
I turned away angrily and bitterly. 'My own parents didn't want me here. MY OWN PARENTS HAD JUST PUSHED ME OUT OF MY HOME!?!?! Now what was I supposed to do? I had been dreaming all my life that one day, I would meet my parents. Well, my dream had come true, sure enough.'  
  
"Fine," I snapped out forcefully. "You don't want me here, I'm leaving!! But I swear, one day I will get my revenge and show you how it feels to be turned out of your own home!!"  
  
Erniliel and Gweldon looked at each other uncertainly, but I just stomped away, back to the forest I had come from.  
  
I thought that I heard Erniliel call out "Amin hiraiaitha, iel nin. Naamarie!" *I'm sorry, daughter. Fare well*, but then I entered the forest and all outside sounds were muffled.  
  
I walked through the forest for about half an hour before I realized that I was walking in circles. As I tried to find that right direction, I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. I spun around, and saw in front of me, a huge, mutated creature-an orc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's note: OK, before I write the next chapter, I need some help. First of all, I have no idea whatsoever on the geography between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Second, I really need to know-how would Kiri be able to take on an orc?? Or should she just like escape from it?? (Remember, she has a maimed right hand). And no, please, don't suggest that Leggy rescues her-this is not a Legomance!!! Please review!!! 


	11. Penmaer & Ikgnath

AN: Sorry for not updating for so long. The only thing I can say is 'school should be banned!' And if not school, then at least HW!  
  
Kiri's POV:  
  
The orc stumbled in surprise, and nearly tripped over his own feet. I tried to move back and escape as he regained his balance and rushed at me, his club aloft, but my body wouldn't respond to my actions. I forced my foot backwards, trying to escape, and suddenly the spell (AN: It wasn't a real spell, by the way, it's just an expression) holding me broke and I stumbled backwards, twisting my ankle, and fell over.  
  
The orc realized that I was unarmed as well as weak, and wasted no time in coming up to me and bashing my head. There was a great deal of red-hot pain filling her head as the truncheon descended, and then, thankfully, came darkness.  
  
~*~Normal POV: (finally)~*~  
  
The orc looked at Kiri's limp body with some surprise. He had never before encountered a human that had been killed that easily. It was. rather strange for a human to just-get defeated like that. It was abnormal, and Ikgnath the orc didn't like things to be abnormal. Ikgnath looked at the young human lying on the ground in front of him and tried to think.  
  
"Ah!" he suddenly realized. "The human is trying to pretend to be dead. It thinks that Ikgnath will leave it for dead and then it can get away! Well, Ikgnath is too smart to be fooled by stupid little human!"  
  
With that realization, Ikgnath had a slightly harder time trying to think of what to do with this human that worked so hard to seem dead. After a couple of minutes, he walked up to the girl and smashed his club against the side of her head, noting her moan of pain before she went even limper, if possible.  
  
Ikgnath gloated.  
  
"Hee hee. So much for stupid little humans. Ikgnath knows how to deal with them. Master will be happy that Ikgnath is so smart. Human pretended to be dead, now human really is dead. Ikgnath will take stupid little dead human to master."  
  
And he started laughing, the sound more hideous than nails scraping on a chalkboard, and even while unconscious, this seemed to hurt Kirinde because she released several moans before lapsing completely into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After several hours, Ikgnath grew tired of carrying the girl, and although she wasn't very heavy his muscles were strained. So he stopped and dropped her onto the ground and sat down to rest. Suddenly he heard a strange sound behind him, so he grabbed the human and ran into a nearby cave, hiding her in as deep as he could and then sitting on her body to hide her from enemy's eyes. Ikgnath tried to sit as still as he could but the elf who had first seen him followed him into the cave and shot him directly into the heart, and killed him.  
  
~*~Penmaer's POV:~*~  
  
(AN: Before you ask, yes, Penmaer is the elf who just killed Ikgnath)  
  
I had first seen that orc about ten minutes ago, carrying something slung over his shoulders-and that something looked remarkably like the body of a young girl. I say body because there was no doubt she was dead. There was nothing I could do to help her anymore, but the orc was foul and had no doubt been the one to kill her, so I decided to kill it.  
  
As I drew an arrow out quietly the orc suddenly looked around as if he heard something, and rushed into a cave about twenty feet away. I let my arrow go to early and it missed him by several feet, yet by the time I had drawn another one he had managed to run into the cave.  
  
Carefully, I walked up to the cave and peered inside-by the time my eyes adjusted to the light I could already tell he was there, and I wasn't planning to waste another arrow. I aimed carefully, and shot, hitting him directly in the heart. Within a minute he was dead.  
  
When I was sure all was safe I went into the cave to have a last look at the poor young girl, and saw that she was under the orc's corpse. I carefully pulled it off of her, and heard a moan. I froze. Surely that had come from her lips?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ooooooooooooooooh, a cliffie!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
What else can I say?  
  
Oh yeah, thanks to everybody who reviewed, and Mirlomien, I'm trying to feel encouraged but that's kinda hard with so much schoolwork.. *sigh*  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW yeah, I think you get the point. I want at least three new reviews before I update the next chappie (and if I don't get them I'll probably review, anyway, just to let you know). 


	12. Lord Elrond, at last

Author's notes: OK everybody, sorry for not updating for so long.. I don't even have a good excuse this time! Well, here we go! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~General POV:~*~ Penmaer reached over and felt for the young girl's pulse. Startlingly, she was alive, but her pulse was so slow and quiet that Penmaer could hardly feel it. Examining her carefully, he realized that the girl was Elvish, and was no older than 12 or 13 years old. He shook his head in anger. How could anybody, even an orc, be so cruel to such an innocent little one?  
  
Penmaer shook his head. If the girl hadn't been unconscious he would have had many questions to ask her; such as 'what is a young girl like you doing here without an escort? and 'who are you', but he wasn't worried about that as of yet. If the girl lived, there would be plenty of time to ask questions, but for now.. Instead, Penmaer bent over her gently and tested her body for injuries. When he was done, Penmaer was shocked. Although he wasn't much of a healer, he could tell that she had broken at least three ribs, had a huge bump on her head, and had numerous other deep injuries, and, worst of all, her right hand was, under the bandages, -crippled, bent over itself, and had been left alone when the damage was caused when it should have been healed immediately.  
  
Penmaer examined her hand again. He wasn't sure at all anymore that it could be healed, but the rest of her body could. As Penmaer pondered, he felt the girl moving slightly under his hand. Her flesh was cooling and the pulse was now so quiet he could barely detect it. Penmaer finally made up his mind. He was going to take the young elf to Lord Elrond.  
  
. Penmaer stood up, gently lifted the girl and started sprinting as carefully as he could towards Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, Elrond straightened from the young girl's body. When he had first seen her, it seemed certain that she would die-she had had a rib piercing her lung, numerous other injuries, and had lost much more blood than was safe, however, it seemed like the girl's spirit was strong, for she was still alive. There was almost no doubt that she would live now, but Elrond was still thinking hard about one thing-her hand. Logically, even Elrond himself wouldn't be able to heal it, as the injury was over two weeks old, but he HAD heard of something else.  
  
Sighing, the lord of Rivendell left the room, in the direction of his library, looking for a certain book that hadn't been read in many years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, twelve hours later, back in the healing room, Kiri awoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh, that's a nice way to end THIS chappie. Don't worry; I'll update the next one soon. Thanks for your reviews, Lottie, AngelStar, GOD, and LadyCoralie. Wow, Lottie and AngelStar, you know you've been reviewing for like every chapter now? Well, Thanx! Everybody else- PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
